Clothing Choices
by hiirei
Summary: Ketika kekasihmu memakai sesuatu yang terlalu mencolok, apa yang akan kau lakukan? [#TAKABURC, kolaborasi dengan Rin Carrae.]


Clothing Choices

Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun © Izumi Tsubaki

Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lainnya yang didapatkan.

 **MayuMiko & boys-love.**

Untuk **Takabur Challenge [#TAKABURC]**

Kolaborasi **Rin Carrae** dan **hiirei**

.

.

.

Kepulan asap tampak membumbung keluar dari bibir pemuda yang berambut merah.

Tiga batang rokok sudah ia hisap hingga mulutnya terasa sepat akibat rasa tembakau yang mengecap di lidahnya. Tapi ia tampak santai menjepit batangan itu dengan senyum menggodanya.

"Hai manis, mau bermain sebentar?"

Kedipan nakal dilayangkan kepada dua orang gadis yang lewat dihadapannya. Ekspresi takut pun diterima Mikoshiba bersamaan dengan langkah kaki mereka yang dipercepat menjauhi dirinya. Mikoshiba menghela napas dengan frustasi. Apa dia sebegitu menyeramkannya hingga gadis-gadis tadi terlihat ketakutan?

Tepukan pelan dibahu membuat dirinya menoleh, wajah datar dengan rambut hitam berjatuhan di dahinya menyapa pengelihatannya.

"M-mayu?"

Mikoshiba terlonjak kaget akibat eksistensi di hadapannya. Mayu hanya menatap Mikoshiba datar dan pandangannya tertuju ke arah jari Mikoshiba.

"Merokok lagi?"

"A-apa? Oh, hahaha. Tidak, aku hanya mencoba menyalakannya saja." Mikoshiba menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung dan segera melempar puntung rokoknya jauh-jauh.

Mayu kembali memandangi Mikoshiba, _Wife Beater_ berwarna putih dengan tulisan 'Forever Young' , jaket kulit hitam, celana jeans belel yang menurutnya seperti celana _hobo_ akibat robekan yang terlalu besar dan banyak, serta aksesoris kalung rantai dengan liontin tengkorak melekat ditubuh Mikoshiba. Oh dan jangan lupakan sepatu _boots_ bersol tebal dan hiasan _spike_ menghiasi bagian depan.

Seseorang akan langsung kehilangan masa depannya jika sepatu itu melayang keselangkangan.

Mayu tahu kalau Mikoshiba memiliki selera berpakaian yang agak ganjil disamping kegemarannya mengoleksi _action figure_ dan _video game_ s.

"Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu?" Ingin rasanya Mayu memberikan jaketnya untuk menutupi paha mulus Mikoshiba yang terekspos akibat robekan di celana yang terlalu kentara.

Walau sebenarnya ia senang-senang saja dapat tontonan gratis.

Mikoshiba menatap sang kekasih, kemudian wajahnya agak bersemu seraya ia memalingkan wajah dan mengelus tengkuknya. "Ku-kupikir kau akan suka."

Oh, tentu saja dia suka jika Mikoshiba memakai baju seperti itu.

Yang dia tidak suka hanyalah orang-orang yang kini melihat kekasihnya itu. Dia tidak suka akan pandangan-pandangan para gadis pada mereka seraya mereka saling berbisik. Tidak suka dengan cara para lelaki di ujung sana yang tersenyum-senyum aneh ke arah mereka.

"Tentu aku suka," jawabnya datar sambil menatap si pemuda merah.

Setelah melihat senyum Mikoshiba, rasanya Mayu sudah lupa akan niatnya ingin memberi pelajaran pada para om-om yang lewat sambil menatap mereka dengan senyuman mesum.

Keduanya sudah lama menjalin hubungan—tiga bulan? Empat bulan? Entah, Mayu tidak menghitung hal-hal seperti ini. Sudah berkali-kali juga pergi berkencan. Dan sesungguhnya ini bukan kali pertama ia melihat Mikoshiba memakai pakaian mencolok atau nyentrik. Sering sekali, bahkan hampir setiap kali mereka pergi bersama.

Mayu menghela napas, senyum kecil ditampilkannya seraya ia menggenggam tangan kekasihnya.

"Ayo," ucapnya pelan, yang tidak terlalu terdengar.

"Eh?" pekik Mikoshiba, "kita akan ke mana?"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu meliriknya, dengan seringai kecil di wajah. "Oh, kau pasti bisa menebak kita akan _ke mana_."

Mendengar nada dan ekspresi yang diberi, wajah Mikoshiba pun memerah. Sudah mengerti apa yang dimaksud pemuda itu. Kencan kali ini pun, sama seperti kencan-kencan sebelumnya.

Karena sebenarnya, ada alasan mengapa Mikoshiba selalu memakai pakaian yang mencolok saat mereka kencan.

.

.

.

 **Tamat.**

A/N: Mau mengucap maaf untuk van yang draftnya diselesaikan jadi hanya seperti ini. Rencananya mau panjang, mau bikin anu-ini-itu, tapi karena waktu mepet dan saya kurang tahu fashion jadi rencana tidak terlaksana :"' maafkan daku, van. O(-(


End file.
